


Attention

by Trundia



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trundia/pseuds/Trundia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron are interrupted by a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place while Robert and Chrissie are still married, so it can be set before Aaron's accident or anytime between the portacabin scene and the Lodge. It was written pretty quickly and is unbeta'd, so all the mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!

Aaron’s lips are against Robert’s neck, fingers digging into his hair and body pressed up against him like a wall. He’s working his hardest, giving Robert exactly what he wants and exactly where he wants it— just under his pulse point, but light enough not to leave a mark.

Chrissie might see and Robert has no way of covering it up or explaining it.

Aaron knows how Robert gets when he pulls his hair. Soft and compliant and ready for anything. Aaron tugs at his blonde locks, just hard enough to move his head, but not enough to actually hurt, and Robert lets out a low moan. Robert’s hands slide from Aaron’s chest down to his crotch, indicating that he’s ready.

Aaron pulls back from his neck and reaches for Robert’s belt, unbuckling it quickly and pulling it from the man’s jeans. “Can’t wait to fuck you.” His voice is raw and deep, stubble scratching against Robert’s smooth mouth.

“Want you.” Robert’s voice is just as breathy. Aaron’s been getting him hard since he walked into the pub. He had to wait until Chas was out of eyesight and Victoria was nowhere to be found before following the boy into flat.

Aaron pulls Robert’s shirt over his head and places his hands on Robert’s chest. His fingers are slow as they cross over the man’s nipples, working them gently until they’re hard. “Fuck, Aaron.” Robert tugs on the hem of Aaron’s shirt, trying to help him out of it, when his phone rings.

“Ignore it.” Robert nods, too caught up in Aaron’s tongue on his nipple and his hands squeezing his bum.

The phone keeps ringing, a stark and surprising contrast the quiet of the room. Robert is the one who’s usually loud, his moans always filling whichever room they’ve deigned to fuck in— it’s what Aaron loves about Robert. As calculated and controlled his actions seem to be, Robert can’t stop himself from letting everyone know how he feels. The low groans tell Aaron just what he wants to know.

He’s doing everything right.

Aaron feels Robert’s eyesight shift slightly to the phone and tries to pull him back into focus. “ _Ignore it.”_ He kisses Robert like he means it, trying to entice the man away from his work.

An impossible task, Aaron should’ve known.

They’re still standing when Robert pulls his phone out of his pocket, Chrissie’s number flashing brightly in emergency.

“Yeah?” He tries not to sound too disappointed at the interruption. Looking at Aaron, he knows he’s made the wrong choice.

Aaron pouts briefly, crossing his arms at the disturbance. But then he figures that just because Robert has to stop doesn’t mean that he does.

Chrissie’s going on about something on the other end, something important Aaron’s sure, when Aaron pulls his shirt over his head.

“How’d that go?” Robert’s speaking into the phone, but his focus is on Aaron. With Robert’s wife on the other end of the line, Aaron’s never felt more powerful than having Robert’s breath hitch when he removes his jeans.

Aaron pushes Robert onto the bed and watches him shift his body until he’s up to the headboard. Aaron smiles, grabbing the leg of Robert’s jeans and pulling them off.

“Uh huh.” Aaron tongues at Robert’s cock through his cotton underwear, licks it slow and sucks it until a wet patch appears where Robert’s precum is leaking.

Aaron doesn’t know what Chrissie is talking about, but it doesn’t seem as important to Robert as Aaron tugging off Robert’s underwear and sucking his cock. Wrapping his around the base, Aaron licks a stripe up the side of Robert’s beautiful, thick cock.

Aaron takes him completely into his mouth, sucking him down with effort. He sucks up and down the shaft, fingers finding Robert’s balls and touching them lightly, making Robert buck up into his mouth. “Fuck.”

Looking up at Robert through his eyelashes, he pulls off his cock with a light ‘pop’ sound. Aaron smiles at Robert’s disheveled expression. Robert tries to glare at him for distracting him while he’s talking to Chrissie, but it falls flat when Aaron knows Robert would rather be with him right now.

“No, sorry, I’m a little distracted right now.”

Aaron scoffs. His fingers are still on the man’s balls and tugs at them lightly, causing Robert’s breath to go heavy. He reaches forward for Aaron’s head, trying to pull him back onto his cock. Aaron scoffs— the arrogance of him.

Aaron won’t be doing anything that Robert tells him to do today.

Instead, he makes like he’s going back to Robert’s cock when his mouth passes it, instead his lips on Robert’s hole.

“Oh god.” Aaron prides himself on every comment Robert makes, every time he breaks down the cool, calm exterior that is Robert Sugden. He’s almost got him completely on his hook. He licks and kisses at the little furl of Robert’s hole, but when his tongue delves inside, Robert can’t hold it in anymore.

“Chrissie, I’m sorry. I’m about to enter a meeting. I have to go.” He hangs up quickly and Aaron can’t imagine how Robert’s going to talk himself out of that one later.

But Aaron doesn’t understand how Robert gets away with anything, but he still manages to every time.

Aaron pays no mind to Robert’s insistence that he’s _unfair_ and _sneaky,_ instead he grabs onto his fleshy backside and pulls Robert closer to him, his tongue going as deep as possible. Robert is writhing and bucking, his hands tugging on Aaron’s hair, the phone call with Chrissie long forgotten.

Aaron pulls back and kisses the inside of Robert’s thigh.

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Not ‘til I’m done with you.”

Aaron pulls off Robert completely to get the lube and a condom, eliciting a soft whine from the other man. He gets back onto the bed on all fours over Robert. They kiss, soft and slow in a way that they haven’t had time for in ages.

“C’mon. Fuck me.” Robert’s impatience is child-like and damn near unbearable sometimes. Aaron chuckles lightly at him, though. He shakes his head, making sure Robert can see as Aaron’s covers his fingers in lube.

“Gotta make sure you’re ready for me.” He pushes one finger in and Robert rolls his eyes.

“More.” He pushes down onto Aaron’s finger, his body practically begging for more and Aaron’s appeases him. His pushes in a second and then third finger, scissoring them so Robert is a pure mess beneath him. “Please, Aaron. God— just fuck me already.”

Aaron rolls the condom onto himself, lifts Robert’s legs so that they’re wrapped against his waist, and aligns his cock against Robert’s hole. “You sure you’re ready?” Robert almost rolls his eyes again, but chooses to squeeze his legs around Aaron, urging him further.

Aaron pushes into Robert slowly until Robert nods that he’s okay. Another thing Aaron loves about sex with Robert is that he reacts like a flower blooming underneath Aaron’s touch. Before, when they had just been a (not so) one night stand, Robert only wanted to fuck Aaron and exchange handjobs. Lately, Robert can’t seem to go a week without begging Aaron to fuck him.

If Aaron didn’t know any better, he would say that Robert’s addicted to it. Aaron might be addicted to Robert’s addiction.

“Fuck.” Aaron thrusts into Robert slow at first, which causes Robert to practically claw at Aaron’s back, his dull nails digging into his flesh and urges him to go faster. Aaron can’t deny him the pleasure, so he positions himself over Robert, grabbing one of his legs and placing it against Aaron’s shoulder and hunches forward a little. His other hand finds the mattress next to Robert’s head.

Aaron takes one slow thrust to prepare Robert and then speeds his pace. Robert’s moans and Aaron’s grunts are silenced against the other’s lips, barely kissing. When Aaron’s cock drags against Robert’s prostate, the man is almost in tears.  

Robert reaches between them to rub at himself, but Aaron tears his hands away and does it for him. He’s trying to tug him to the same pace as his thrusts. Robert’s long tirade of “fucks” echo through Aaron’s bedroom.

“I’m gonna— fuck— I’m gonna.” Robert can’t even get the words out as he comes between them on their chests and over Aaron’s hand. Aaron keeps thrusting into Robert until he comes, too.

He falls forward onto Robert, letting his legs drop down on the bed and breathes heavily into Robert’s neck. He slowly pulls out of Robert and tosses the condom into the bin. He rolls to the side of Robert, both struggling to fit in his bed.

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“What?”

“I was on the phone, Aaron.”

“You shouldn’t have answered it.” Aaron can’t tell what mood Robert is in just by his tone. He sounds teasing and light, but Robert can change moods within an instant. He decides to laugh lightly against Robert’s chest, hoping to keep them away from anything heavy. Robert wraps his arms around Aaron, pulling him close as possible.

“I'll know better for next time.”


End file.
